


stupid self sacrificing pilots

by doodoolover01



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoolover01/pseuds/doodoolover01
Summary: mech au where sportacus is a mech pilot along with some of the kids, n robbies a science dude who keeps reports on themanother first draft i’m posting bc i scribbled this out and just wanted it down
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 4





	stupid self sacrificing pilots

this was bad. really really bad. 

robbie kept on trying to contact unit 10, once he realized all the other pilots had retreated. unfortunately unit 10 wasn’t responding but unit 06 piped up

“robbie i don’t know what going on i don’t know why he’s not pulling back” the young girl, said clearly in distress. robbie began to panic further, so apparently he told the others to pull back, but he wasn’t coming with.

robbies eyes widened once he realized what that meant. he quickly told the 3 units that had already pulled back to come back to base as quickly as possible, he felt bad for rushing those poor kids but he needed to get more information as soon as he could.

“unit 10 do you hear me” he said, truing and failing to keep the worry out of his voice.

dead silence followed.

robbie kept on trying, keeping his eye on the units recordings, it wasn’t looking good. he understood it was under attack but he hadn’t realized just how bad it was 

he tried again and again and again, still getting no response, that is until 

“robbie?”

“SPORTACUS” robbie cried out, happy to have finally reached him. “sportacus you have to get out right now why didn’t you go with the rest of them-“

“robbie do you remember that one time when you were stuck at home sick?”

“huh? i guess but-“

“and when i visited you and we just finally got to really just connect?”

“sportacus, what are you saying?” robbie was utterly confused.

“i love you, robbie”

now robbie was completely confused, why would he-

no.

no. no he’s not planning to- he wouldn’t. as much as robbie would joke and say sportacus had no brains he knew sportacus would never-

robbie shook his head, eyes filling with tears at the thought, “sportacus just pull back already” his voice broke, having a feeling the man wouldn’t listen.

silence followed. “unit 10 has lost connection”

robbie just slowly fell to the ground, crying. part of him hoped, prayed really, that somehow, somehow that moron survived, that somehow he had flipped out using some weird technique of his. 

“sportacus was always someone who bounced out of every sticky situation he got himself in” robbie tried convincing himself, he denied and denied and would keep on denying, he just had to keep telling himself that sportacus was alive.

even if his official record later stated otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> OR sportacus escapes and they get happily married or sum ur choice


End file.
